the Crow, the return of the Crow
by Burning-Crow
Summary: this is my story about the crow and its also the first i ever written on fannet and in englisch, i hope you will enjoy reading, CIAO!i'm sorry for any spelling errors in my story, and please write a review!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

I believe that there is a place four every human soul after the die, but some souls ar not satified with there eternal rest.

Some believe that they have onfinisht things to do, they become wandering souls, forever trapt betwine heaven and earth.

But somethings a crow will guide them back to earth to let them finnish what the started.

I thought that Eric and Ashe where the only ones that where given a second chance, a chance to avence there murder.

But i whas wrong, there will become anouther crow and he caries the name of the fist, he's named Eric Draven and he's the cousin of Eric Draven, the first real crow.

And just like his cousin, Eric will avenge his death on his killers and he will become a crow.

This is his story, this is RETURN OF ThE CROW.

'No leave her alone.' Eric screamed 'And let her go, i don't think so, to bad.' A girl of the gang yeled to Eric 'Let her go pleace, she didn't do anything wrong, i beg you.' Eric beged on his knies.

'Eric!' Jo screamed, she pulled her self lose from the grip of her attacker and she tried to ran to her boyfriend but she whas shot in the back when she tried to do so.

'Jo! NO!' Eric screamed with al the air he had is hid body.

Jo lay on the ground and whassend moving, a stream of blood dript out of her mouth.

One of the boys turned her on her back and touched her breasts 'Don't touche her!' yeled Eric full of anger, hate and pain, the boy stood up and shot his gun empty in her, a great pool of blood appeared from below her 'Kill hem also, no survivors!' whas the order from the leader who had a tatoe of a snepe acros his right arm.

The gun whas pointed, the trigger was pulled and the gun was fired, the bulled hit Eric's heart directly, they left and and they let them lie where they were killed.

A couple of days later they ware found, Eric and Jo where blue and frozen and there killers where never found.

There he lays, under the grund, death has caught him, he was murderd by a streetgang of boys and girls that were not older them him self.

Eric Draven whas his name, he whas just turnt seventien and had a beatifull girlfriend named Jo Chang, a japanese Goth, but she whas killed just like Eric.

It whas the night of friday the 13th , it whas night and olmost 12 o clock, the day whas almost at an end but then something happend, from no where a crow flew over the cemetary.

On the cemetary at the grave of Eric Draven 2nd the ground began to move like something whas trying to dig it self out.

A hand whas comming out of the ground, seconds later anouther hand and then a full human body whas rissen.

It whas a boy, he swept of the durt that whas laying on him and looked at the sky, it whas a full moon.

'Where am i.' He asked to himself, he turned around and saw his own grave and tombstone 'I,m i ...dead.' he swallowed when he said the last word.

'Jo! No!' he ran to the grave of his girlfriend 'No! Not you two.' He started to cry and it began to rain.

The crow that flew over landed on her tombstone and crowed to Eric 'Yes, i will get my revenge, i will avenge my and your death Jo, i promice you that.'

The crow spreaded his wings and flow up and landed on the shoulder of Eric, Eric stoud up and walk away.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

He walk down a street with the crow still on his schoulder he lookt up in a window, Eric saw his reflection in and in a flash he saw a new reflection, the reflection was from Eric self, but this reflection had a white face with black stripes around his eyes and mouth.

'That will be the face of the avenger.' He said to himself and the crow on his schoulder crowed satisfied.

Eric broke in and tried to findt all the paint that whas in the store, eventualy he found a can of black and white paint he could use.

He layd his hand palms on the top of the white paint, now his hand palms where covered with whitepaint.

Slowly his coverd his entire face and let it dry up, when it whas dry he took a little brush and dipt it in the black paint and put a vertical line down from his eyebrow, over his eyelid and stopt four centimeter under his eye, then he dipt it in the paint again and outlined his mouth like a clowns smile.

In anouther store he stole a leather coat and with black shoe wax he coulerd his hair.

Now he was ready to face his killers! 'And to think that they where my friends once, Kevin, Jake, William, Leo and Dave, you are going down!' he began to laugh, at that moment it began to thunder and big rain drups fell from the dark sky down to earth.

He walkes out of the store with the crow on his shoulder, he was ready to get his revenge, now he was totaly reborn, now he was ThE CROW.

It was almost halloween, he maked a deadline to himself, on halloween night, the day of the dead he wantend to be finnist and he would do every thing to be finnist on that night.

He remeberd that Kevin always go,s to the lokal stripclub, every night on the same time, in his head Eric made a list, with Kevin on top, after him he would work his way up on the food chane and land with the manecourse.

He said to the crow on his schoulder 'Are you up for a good peakshow?' the crow crowed loud 'I gues that is a yes.' Eric said.

And he started to walk to the strip club for his confrontation with an old friend, and that friend would regret it that he killt him.


End file.
